


Burn It down

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Несколько суток подряд ее преследовали жуткие сны. Они были обрывистыми и туманными, и Майев могла различать лишь некоторые важные детали, тут же скрывающиеся от ее взора. Она видела демонов, убивающих ее семью и близких, замечала среди густых деревьев группы сатиров, разоряющих поселения ночных эльфов, слышала крики умирающих, будто это было в реальности, неподалеку от нее самой. Каждый раз бывшая тюремщица вскакивала с жестких шкур посреди дня, тяжело дыша и в страхе оглядываясь по сторонам. С такими кошмарами жизнь становилась невыносимой.





	Burn It down

Несколько суток подряд ее преследовали жуткие сны. Они были обрывистыми и туманными, и Майев могла различать лишь некоторые важные детали, тут же скрывающиеся от ее взора. Она видела демонов, убивающих ее семью и близких, замечала среди густых деревьев группы сатиров, разоряющих поселения ночных эльфов, слышала крики умирающих, будто это было в реальности, неподалеку от нее самой. Каждый раз бывшая тюремщица вскакивала с жестких шкур посреди дня, тяжело дыша и в страхе оглядываясь по сторонам. С такими кошмарами жизнь становилась невыносимой. 

Поднявшись со своего ложа и поправив на себе рубаху мужского покроя, эльфийка прижалась лбом к холодным металлическим прутьям, высматривая своих стражников. Рядом с клетью никого не оказалось. Облегченно вздохнув, Майев осторожно перебралась из одного угла в другой, туда, где свет факелов не резал глаза. Проведя ладонью по сырой стене, Песнь Теней прижалась губами к неровному камню в попытке слизать горькую влагу с его поверхности. Воды, которую приносил ей Акама, всегда было мало, и по вкусу она была не менее противной, чем эта. Вытерев рот, Стражница вернулась на свое место, положив руки под голову и растянувшись во весь рост. 

Ей было одиноко. Акама не желал с ней говорить; от Зандраса она слышала только насмешки, задевающие ее самолюбие; Вагат обещал свернуть ей шею, как только получит разрешение Иллидана. Сам Владыка Запределья пришел к ней лишь однажды, когда она, задумчиво глядя в потолок, вспоминала о жизни на Калимдоре. Майев даже не сразу поняла, что он стоит напротив ее клетки, едва сдерживая свой гнев. Его ярость не пугала Стражницу. Скорее, ей было страшно смотреть на бывшего эльфа, изуродовавшего себя ради власти. Отвернувшись от полудемона, тюремщица еще долгое время слышала его напряженное дыхание. Расслабиться она смогла только тогда, когда Иллидан покинул пределы ее нового обитания. 

После этого Майев долго злилась. Изводясь от собственного негодования, она часто шептала имя Тиранды, укравшей у нее не только титул Верховной жрицы, но и пленника, которого Песнь Теней поклялась держать в своей темнице до его полного изнеможения. А теперь, усмехаясь над своей судьбой, эльфийка обещала себе, что убьет его при первой же возможности. Предатель не заслуживал жизни. Тюрьма – слишком мягкое наказание для такого изверга, как Иллидан. Продумывая в голове самые извращенные варианты убийства, женщина ловила себя на мысли, что следует избавиться также от Верховной жрицы и ее возлюбленного, архидруида Малфуриона, брата-близнеца охотника на демонов. Стражница не боялась гнева Элуны – Богиня давно отвернулась от нее, оставив гнить несколько тысячелетий под Хиджальскими горами вместе с верными Стражами. Стукнув кулаком по стене, Майев фыркнула от боли. Не так она представляла себе свою смерть. Если уж ей и суждено погибнуть, то в бою, как подобает истинному воину, а не как брошенной в эту яму узнице. 

Несколько раз она пыталась выломать металлические прутья, крича от ненависти и клянясь убить Акаму, так подло предавшего ее и других Стражей. На ее вопли отзывался лишь Зандрас, который не отличался от других тюремщиков умом и воспринимал Майев как обычную эльфийку, не способную на решительные действия. Сатир постоянно блеял что-то непонятное в ответ, заканчивая непродуктивный диалог очередной насмешкой в сторону попавшейся в лапы Предателя женщины. Пеплоуста крики Майев ничуть не беспокоили. Ему нередко приходилось бить ее по рукам, когда она хваталась за решетку или старалась схватить его за капюшон мертвой хваткой. 

За две недели пребывания в клети Майев стерла в кровь все пальцы, сломала ногти и разбила костяшки кулаков в попытке выбраться из этого жуткого места, однако ни дверь, ни стены не поддавались ей и ее гневу. Спустя какое-то время она даже смирилась со своей участью, но стоило Иллидану навестить ее снова, как былая ненависть и стремление покинуть Запределье вернулись, давя на Стражницу с новой силой. Вскочив с ложа, Песнь Теней ринулась к решетке, пожирая полудемона глазами. 

\- Предатель! – рявкнула она, стукнув кулаком по металлу. – Вы оба предатели! Ты и твоя Тиранда!

Иллидан молча поглядывал на грязное лицо разъяренной эльфийки, на ее растрепанные волосы, на потрескавшиеся в результате смены климата губы и никак не реагировал на обвинения. К безумному поведению этой воительницы он привык еще десять тысяч лет назад, поэтому ни ее крики, ни ее бесполезный стук по клетке его не волновали. Чуть успокоившись, Майев вытерла подступившие к глазам слезы и громко выругалась. 

\- Будь уверен: я доберусь до тебя, - отвернувшись от охотника на демонов, Майев опустилась на пол и обняла дрожащими от холода руками согнутые ноги. – До Акамы, Вагата, Вайши, Кель'таса… Особенно до Келя. Это он помешал мне убить твою жрицу. 

Самопровозглашенный владыка Запределья вздрогнул, но выражение его лица осталось таким же равнодушным, как и прежде. Майев, зная, что не стоит выводить Иллидана из себя, решила продолжить: 

\- Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы ее разодрали мертвецы, служащие Артасу? 

Когтистая рука сжала металл. Пальцы Иллидана, изуродованные шипами и демонической чешуей, выглядели темнее обычного. Майев не удивилась, если бы кожа ее бывшего заключенного стала совсем черной. 

\- Я слышала, человеческий мальчишка с Лордерона знатно потрепал тебя в последней битве. Каково это, когда ты проигрываешь представителю низшей расы, Иллидан?

Не желая терпеть гнусные речи, Иллидан ворвался в клеть и, громко хлопнув дверью, прорычал что-то на демоническом наречии. Майев не попятилась, хоть и знала, что он прекрасно ощущает ее страх благодаря своему чутью. Оставшись сидеть на полу, она с вызовом глянула на возвышающегося над ней полудемона. Не сказав ни слова, он одним резким движением поднял ее на ноги и прижал к стене. Эльфийка вскрикнула от неожиданности. 

\- Лучше молчи и не выводи меня из себя! – Ярость Бури, схватив ее за подбородок, заставил Стражницу смотреть в его глаза. 

Огонь Скверны показался ей слишком ярким, поэтому Майев всячески старалась отвернуться, лишь бы не видеть этого ядовитого пламени. Иллидан не отпускал ее. Тюремщица даже подумала, что он захочет сломать ей челюсть или, что еще вероятнее, оставит на лице очередной уродливый шрам. Не придумав ничего лучше, Песнь Теней схватилась за его перебинтованное запястье, пытаясь отстранить от себя. Несмотря на внутреннюю слабость, хватка женщины оказалась безжалостной. Но уродливый полудемон даже не вздрогнул. 

Если бы не повязки на руках Иллидана, она бы смогла вцепиться в его кожу, расцарапать до плоти, не сдерживая при этом грязных ругательств. Слишком многое она потеряла из-за этого предателя – лучшую подругу, нескольких верных бойцов, собственную гордость, доверие у эльфийского народа из-за подстроенной смерти Верховной жрицы…   
Потеряла того самого узника, с которым не раз делила постель холодными ночами. 

Он ушел от нее, сбежал со своей Тирандой. Этого Майев не могла простить. Ее обдурили, заставили сидеть вместе с Иллиданом в какой-то сырой пещере, а затем так опозорили, перебив ее Смотрящих и забрав эльфа, ставшего смыслом бесполезного существования. Песнь Теней потратила на службу десять тысяч лет. Десять тысяч лет она жила под землей, редко выбираясь на поверхность. Десять тысяч лет скучала по звездному небу, по родному брату и Сестринству, общаясь только со своими Стражницами, заменявшими ей семью.   
И из-за какой-то высокомерной жрицы Элуны весь этот срок превратился в прах, а женщины, готовые умереть за своего лидера, оказались захоронены под завалами Гробницы Саргераса. Песнь Теней до сих пор винила себя в смерти сестер по оружию. Возможно, ей стоило остаться там, погибнуть за свое дело, но не бросать Смотрящих в одиночестве...   
Отогнав такие мысли прочь, Майев оскалилась. Ее ногти все еще впивались в грязные бинты Иллидана, а сам демон держал ее за подбородок, усмехаясь над подступающей истерикой у своей пленницы. 

\- Удивительно, что ты так быстро ломаешься, Майев, - промурлыкал он, проведя когтем по ее щеке. Стражница поморщилась от отвращения. – Я всегда считал тебя сильным воином. Похоже, я ошибался. 

\- Не смей прикасаться ко мне! 

Ухмылка Иллидана стала еще более издевательской. Продолжая водить пальцем по коже эльфийки, он словно невзначай коснулся губами ее уха. Майев вздрогнула. 

\- Когда-то тебе нравились мои прикосновения, - его горячий шепот сливался с ее учащенным от ярости дыханием. – Сколько раз ты кричала мое имя в порыве страсти, царапая спину и боясь, что тебя услышит кто-то из Смотрящих? – он припер свою бывшую любовницу сильнее. Стена показалась Майев невероятно холодной, но даже этот камень не мог сравниться с ледяным голосом Иллидана. – Тогда ты кричала от удовольствия. Интересно, как ты будешь кричать, если я причиню тебе боль? 

Почувствовав, как его вторая рука легла на ее бедро, Майев попыталась вырваться и пнуть своего врага в пах, но Иллидан оказался слишком тяжелым, чтобы сдвинуть его с места. Раньше Песнь Теней без проблем могла разбить ему лицо или сломать пальцы, чем она и занималась в первые годы своей тюремной деятельности, пока не проявила к слепому эльфу немного милосердия и жалости. 

Сейчас же, кроме собственного бессилия, ненависти и страха, не чувствовалось ничего. От сострадания к этому монстру не осталось и следа. 

\- Убери свои уродливые руки, животное, - ощетинилась Майев, при этом больше не пытаясь брыкаться. – Иначе это плохо кончится. 

Полудемон восхищенно цокнул языком. 

\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Песнь Теней. Даже в такой, тяжелой для тебя, ситуации ты продолжаешь строить из себя грозную тюремщицу, коей уже не являешься. 

\- Я хотя бы не выгляжу как легионовская падаль. 

\- Ты хуже любой падали, Майев, - Иллидан презрительно сплюнул. - Ничего не понимаешь, вечно мешаешься мне со своим правосудием. А знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто мне мешает? 

Майев знала. Сидя здесь, в этом богами забытом месте, под надзором сатира, пеплоуста и перебежчика-натрезима из Легиона, она слышала крики умирающих – тех, кто был не согласен с политикой Иллидана. Среди них она различала хриплые голоса Сломленных и вопли орков, не желающих поддаваться Скверне. Впервые за долгое время Майев понимала, что испытывает к этим тварям искреннее сочувствие. 

\- Однажды кто-нибудь убьет тебя, Предатель. Ты будешь умирать точно так же, как все, кого ты погубил из-за собственной гордости и помутненного рассудка. Впрочем, рассудка у тебя никогда и не было. Это понимала даже Тиранда. 

На этот раз Иллидан сдержал себя, не ведясь на очевидную провокацию со стороны ночной эльфийки. Он понимал, что загнал ее в угол. Туда, откуда нет выхода. Из них двоих он вышел победителем в этой схватке. А ей оставалось лишь смириться со своей участью. Но Майев мириться не собиралась. Калимдорский полудемон и так заставил ее страдать слишком долго. 

У Владыки Запределья вырвался нервный смешок. 

\- Может, меня когда-нибудь убьют, - согласился он, отбивая у Майев всякое желание препираться дальше, потому что это было бессмысленно и не несло для нее никакой пользы. – Но я получу то, что мне нужно, - его рука, до этого поглаживающая ее по полуприкрытому бедру, поползла выше, оголяя бледное женское тело, покрытое ссадинами и гематомами после ударов натрезима Вагата. - Тепло, которого мне не хватает после поражения у Цитадели Ледяной Короны… 

Прикосновения Иллидана были болезненными – полудемон специально дотрагивался до потемневших мест, заставляя эльфийку сжимать губы. Его шершавые пальцы не доставляли ей никакого удовольствия. Майев ненавистно смотрела на него какое-то время и, не выдержав таких пыток, резко дернулась вперед, когда хватка на ее шее немного ослабла. Вырваться из его «объятий» не удалось - Предатель, сжав Стражницу своими сильными руками, повалил ее на пол, сжимая запястья и наваливаясь сверху, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки выбраться из этого плена. Майев зарычала. Продолжая царапать его кожу, она умудрилась укусить противника за пальцы, за что получила ладонью по лицу. Его горькая кровь во рту словно прибавила ей сил, и женщина, больше не собираясь сдаваться без боя, вцепилась ногтями в изуродованное лицо полудемона. Иллидана это не остановило. Перевернув брыкающуюся эльфийку на живот, он задрал ее легкое одеяние повыше талии, не обращая внимания на проклятия, доносящиеся со стороны Майев. 

Она заскулила от злобы и отвращения, когда его кривые пальцы начали небрежно шарить у нее между ног. Стражница хотела выпрямиться, но Иллидан придавил ее собой, не позволяя пошевелиться. Почувствовав, как у нее томительно заныло внизу живота, Майев принялась мысленно ругать не только настойчивого охотника на демонов, но и саму себя, поддающуюся этому извергу против собственной воли. 

\- Будешь сопротивляться, - донесся до нее спокойный голос Иллидана. - Я позову Акаму или Зандраса. Они присоединятся ко мне с огромным удовольствием. 

В ответ послышалось лишь гневное сопение. Не удержавшись, полудемон прижал ее лбом к темной плитке с такой силой, что женщине пришлось вскрикнуть, чтобы он не вжал ее в пол и не превратил ее лицо в кровавое месиво. Склонившись над ней, Иллидан намотал на кулак белые волосы и дернул, заставляя Майев приподняться. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться воле демона. 

\- Когда я сидел в твоей темнице, - начал Иллидан, прекратив свои грубые ласки и переместив ладонь на сшитые из шкур набедренники на своих ногах. – Я терпел любые пытки с твоей стороны. Потом пытки сменились близостью. Но я никогда не был лидером. Даже когда занимал позицию сверху, - Майев услышала, как Предатель одним движением стянул с себя штаны. Попыталась дернуться. Не получилось. –А ты… Ты всегда была главной. И меня это жутко раздражало. 

Майев, почувствовав, как что-то горячее коснулось ее сзади, вскочила на колени, но Иллидан удержал ее на месте. Тепло, исходящее от полудемона, дурманило разум, однако Песнь Теней игнорировала это влечение. 

\- С другими эльфийками, которых мы затащили сюда, в Черный Храм… - Иллидан, продолжая неинтересный для пленницы рассказ, уже пристраивался к своей жертве. - … мне не так хорошо, как с тобой. Они обыкновенные. А ты – особенная. Иными словами, мне просто нравится издеваться над тобой. 

Он подался вперед, из-за чего Майев зашипела – его когти сильно оцарапали ее бедра, когда он, не собираясь останавливаться или давать эльфийке возможность привыкнуть, проник внутрь, заполнив ее собой. Стражница, не скрывая своего отвращения, попыталась ударить полудемона локтем в грудь, но Иллидан, разгадав ее план, схватился за женское запястье и вывернул руку за спину, причинив своей жертве еще больше боли. Слезы выступили из глаз тюремщицы; оказавшись придавленной тяжелым охотником на демонов, она не могла пошевелиться из-за неприятных ощущений. Майев уже и забыла, когда он последний раз входил в нее с таким голодом. А ведь тогда она отдавалась ему, наивно полагая, что ее узник никуда не денется, не сбежит из своей клетки... 

Но в те времена он был простым эльфом. Теперь же ее вознамерилось получить демоническое отродье, напоминающее сатира благодаря своим кривым ногам, покрытым густой шерстью, и копытам. Иллидан уже тогда, сидя в тюрьме, не был красавцем из-за постоянных пыток и издевательств со стороны Смотрящих. Получив после побега силу черепа, Иллидан стал настоящим уродом с потрескавшимся лицом, изогнутыми рогами и выступившими на теле язвами. Майев не могла смириться с тем, что ей придется терпеть издевательства этой твари. Выхода из сложившейся ситуации она пока что не видела.

Иллидан, сжимающий ее грудь, рычал где-то за спиной. Под его тяжестью Песнь Теней не могла даже нормально вдохнуть или вскрикнуть от очередного приступа боли. Между ног саднило, и Стражница мысленно взмолилась Элуне, чтобы это скорей прекратилось, потому как Предатель явно не собирался церемониться с ней. Когда-то, будучи его тюремщицей, Майев отдавалась ему полностью, наслаждаясь резкими движениями, неуверенными ласками и горячим шепотом. Тогда она знала, что он не посмеет ей навредить, как бы ему не хотелось выбраться из этого вечного заточения. Сейчас, в этой самой сырой клети, любое его проникновение отзывалось болью во всем теле. Майев хотелось кричать, но она молчала, сжав губы и не желая шире раздвигать ноги по желанию владыки Запределья.

\- Тебе же хуже, Майев, - хмыкнул Иллидан, внезапно прикусив ее за ухом. 

Слизывая кровь с ее шеи, полудемон оставил несколько темных засосов на бледной коже. Песнь Теней шикнула от неожиданности и презрения. Его губы доставляли неприятные ощущения, когда он касался ее самых уязвимых мест. 

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, каково было мне, когда я исполнял твои прихоти, моя маленькая тюремщица? 

Он рычал. Не столько от удовольствия, сколько от накопившейся в душе ненависти за все годы. Его движения становились невыносимыми, доводя Майев до состояния полного изнеможения. Не чувствуя ног и рук, она принялась царапать ногтями пол, стирая кончики пальцев в кровь с надеждой, что эта боль хоть немного отвлечет ее от мужской плоти, доставляющей ей такие мучения. 

Спустя несколько минут до нее не сразу дошло, что все кончилось. Она не услышала хрипа Иллидана, не почувствовала, как по внутренней стороне бедра потекло что-то вязкое, оставляя за собой влажный след. Майев просто рухнула на холодный пол, не в состоянии сделать хоть малейшее движение или пошевелить языком. Слезы так и продолжали стекать по ее темно-фиолетовым татуировкам. Будучи на грани истерики, смешанной с ненавистью и безумием, тюремщица все же приподнялась с камня, чтобы взглянуть в глаза своему улыбающемуся противнику. К ее огромному удивлению, Иллидан не улыбался. 

Прижавшийся плечом к решетке Предатель выглядел невозмутимым и задумчивым. Шмыгнув носом, эльфийка осторожно отползла в свой угол и припала лицом к мягкой шкуре, чувствуя невыносимый холод. В камере царила раздражающая тишина. Тонкие губы Иллидана тронула горькая улыбка, когда Майев от злости сжала кулаки.

\- Ты за это ответишь, Ярость Бури. Я убью тебя собственными руками, можешь в этом не сомневаться. 

Иллидан смотрел куда-то в стену, туда, где совсем недавно образовалась трещина в прочном камне. Полудемона слова женщины больше не интересовали.

\- Я заставлю тебя страдать и молить о пощаде. Ты будешь выть так, что тебя услышат на Азероте. Даже твой брат…

Майев внезапно закашлялась. Жутко захотелось пить. Ее и без того простуженный голос стал еще тише, добавляя виду эльфийки мрачности и безысходности. Она скрючилась у стены, чувствуя, как обжигающее демоническое семя все еще течет по ее ноге. Опустив глаза, Майев больше не желала смотреть на Иллидана. Боялась, что он заметит ее слезы и дрожь, услышит надломленность в голос, мысленно ощутит ее страх. Ее бесило, что полудемон игнорировал ее пустые угрозы. Майев и сама понимала, что выглядит смешно – кто бы слушал обезумевшую от такой обстановки женщину, сидящую в клетке под надзором опытных смотрителей? Но останавливаться не было смысла. 

\- Даже твой брат… - повторила Майев. Сглотнув, она облизнула сухие губы. – Я принесу им твою голову. Насажу ее на копье на Хиджале. Заставлю служащих тебе пеплоустов сожрать останки прямо здесь, в Караборе. Надеюсь, они подавятся твоей отравленной плотью и... 

\- Когда же ты поймешь, что проиграла, и заткнешься? Твои речи не производят на меня никакого впечатления. Мне надоело это слушать. 

Его голос, в отличие от ее собственного, оставался таким же равнодушным, как и раньше. Майев начинала завидовать способности Иллидана контролировать себя в любой ситуации. Она знала его десять тысяч лет. И все это время он умудрялся доводить ее до состояния ярости. А ей довести его ни удалось, ни разу. Ее провокации почти не действовали на брата Малфуриона. Он усмехался над ней точно так же, как она над ним, когда впервые избивала его, закованного в цепи, слабого и потерянного. 

\- Я скажу Акаме, чтобы он принес тебе немного воды, - Иллидан, отвлекая женщину от воспоминаний, одним движением руки открыл решетчатую дверь. Скрип металла показался Майев невероятно громким. – В конце концов, твои Стражи иногда позволяли мне пить. А ты этого заслужила. 

Песнь Теней зажалась в угол. Она была бы рада, если бы вождь Сломленных принес ей хоть что-то, что могло бы утолить жажду, но не верила словам Иллидана. Полудемон мог обмануть ее. Накинув на обнаженные ноги шкуру, Стражница вытерла слезы, размазывая по лицу пыль, и вновь обратилась к Элуне, моля Богиню о том, чтобы существование в этой дыре перестало быть таким ужасным.


End file.
